


Chess Game

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Chess, Digital Art, F/M, Institute of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Lux and Darius playing chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SperoDeoVolente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright Light and Deep Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253177) by [DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon). 



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! Sorry it's so late!


End file.
